


Embroidery Will Be The End Of Us

by HazedHaze



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Embroidery, Gen, Magisterium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazedHaze/pseuds/HazedHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Call, Tamara and Aaron enter their Apprentice Rooms and find something that shouldn't be there, they start to freak out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embroidery Will Be The End Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So this idea popped into my head and I rushed to write it all down in one go but I didn't have a beta to read this through for me. I checked it so it should be okay but feel free to comment if I made a mistake.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these characters nor do I own the setting or the Magisterium Series itself. Those belongs to Cassandra Clare and Holly Black.
> 
> Anyway, here is the first fanfic I've written for this fandom.  
> Check out my tumblr dedicated to this series: magisteriumm

“What is _that_?” Call pointed to a cushion that had somehow magically appeared on the couch in the apprentice quarters. Of course, he knew it couldn’t have been magic that put it there; the elemental magic they learned couldn’t create something like a cushion. _Or maybe it could_ , Call thought to himself whilst images of a factory filled with mages making a variety of cushions popped into his mind.

While Call was distracted by his weird thoughts (O _h god, what do magicians do for jobs? Do they just make pillows?_ )Tamara had already pushed past him and was sizing up the new addition to the room with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Aaron was peering over the top of Call’s head (he was taller than him and liked to show that fact off, usually in front of Call, and if Callum was paying attention, he would’ve given Aaron a fierce scowl) at the couch that Tamara was staring at. He was trying to get a better look at the medium-sized object gracing the furniture and he still couldn’t see what it was from the hallway outside the chambers

“That’s it!” Tamara snapped her fingers and a grin replaced her deep-in-thought look before striding up to the couch and turning the cushion over.

“Um, Tam? I don’t know if it’s just me who’s noticed but Call looks traumatized for some reason. What’s over there? Is it something bad?” Aaron questioned - after looking at Call’s devoid-of-colour face, the younger boy was worrying him with his blank stare that suggested he was thinking of something unpleasant.

“Look for yourself Aaron, it’s nothing bad... Well, I’m pretty sure it’s nothing that poses an _immediate_ problem.” Tamara held onto the object whilst Aaron ducked around Call, muttering a quick apology as he went by the numb boy, and made his way to her. On closer look, he saw that it was just an embroidered pillow decorated with a multitude of books with intricate patterns on their covers. _That answered one question_ , Aaron thought, _but some questions still lingered at the front of his mind._

 

“Do y’know how it got here Tam?” Aaron took the pillow into his hands and found it to be the length of his hands side to side and the height seemed to be the same as well.

“Well, I don’t exactly know but I’ve got a pretty good guess,” Tamara pointed at the bottom left-hand corner where a scribble of thread was.

Aaron peered at the thread and tried to see what Tamara obviously could. After a few seconds, he gave up.

“Okay what is it?” He sighed from defeat by a piece of stubborn thread.

“It’s an art signature. Oh come on, you have to know this, it’s the thing that people use to sign their art.” After seeing a puzzled expression from Aaron that clearly stated _this is art?_ , she rolled her eyes and continued, “And this signature may be messy but some bits look like they might be clear enough for me to read.”

That cued an incredulous look from Aaron that seemed to be saying, _I know you’re smart and all but no one’s smart enough to read that jumble of thread._

Tamara brushed him off, took back the cushion and sat down on the couch to study it.

 

Aaron turned to face Call, hoping the boy looked better than when he last saw him.

To his horror, the younger boy looked even worse than before, his hands were clutching his head at the sides and he seemed to be whispering something. Aaron rushed over and tried to pry his hands off his head. To his surprise, they came free without resistance but Call quickly looked desperately into Aaron eyes, searching for an answer that Aaron didn’t know the question for.

“Oh my god Call! Are you okay?” The blonde wondered what was wrong with his friend. _Why was he reacting this way after seeing a cushion? It didn’t make a lot of sense; did he have a bad history with those sorts of things?_

Call seemed to open his mouth a little wider and stopped his mumblings. Aaron waited expectant in front of him wondering what he was going to say.

“Are we gonna have to be cushion-makers when we grow up?” Call rushed through the sentence so fast, Aaron could barely hear but when he figured out what Call had said, he simply replied,

“What? Huh?”

Then Call went back to his quiet mutters about the pillow economy and Aaron just stood looking at him like he had a very important screw loose. Gone was the grumpiness and sarcasm that Aaron always associated with Call, and in was horror and confusion and utter madness.

 

“Ugh! The person who made this apparently has enough skill to make this intricate pattern but not a decent signature!” Tamara complained from behind him and Aaron spun to see her hitting her head against it.

Aaron was reluctant to leave the very confused Call alone but he did anyway and hoped he wouldn’t look worse the next time he turned around. Walking up to Tamara, he gently lifted her head off the cushion and picked it up, looking for clues about the creator’s identity.

There were 3 detailed books on the front (one had a light blue cover, another was a light red and the last one was yellow) and they looked as though they were in that position when they’re dropped them on the floor whilst being open. The signature (if you could even call it that) was done in green thread that stood out against the plain brown material that the books were stitched onto. The back of the cushion was a lighter brown and was plain, free of any features. Flipping it, Aaron looked closely at the signature again, in case he missed something the first time around-

_Knock. Knock._

A short rap at the open door drew Aaron’s attention back to the outside world. Since Call was still standing in the hallway (still mumbling under his breath) and Tamara was thinking hard about whom the cushion-maker could be, Aaron was left to answer the door himself after putting the cushion down on one of the seats.

Of course, the door had been left open but Call was standing in the way so all Aaron had to do with stand up high to look over Call’s black messy hair to look at the knocker.

“Oh,” Aaron gasped before dragging the non-responsive Call out of the way of their visitor.

The dark-skinned and quite large man strode into the room, his dark eyes sparkling with joy, and his hands were tucked behind his back.

“Hello Aaron, have you seen my little gift yet?” Master Rufus gave a small smile and his eyebrow twitched a little to communicate something Aaron figured meant: _I hope you have figured it out._

“Wha- wait, you mean you sent that?” Aaron said and Tamara’s head shot up to pay attention.

“Yes I did! Did you like it? I made it myself,” Rufus proudly announced whilst looking for his work, “That one is for you Tamara, I know you like reading the books here, and I’m about to start your one Aaron.”

“M-mine?” Aaron spluttered, thinking desperately about what his would be. He quickly thought to himself, _what interests of mine does he know about?_

Before Rufus had the chance to tell Aaron what his cushion would be depicting, the Master noticed Call’s face (that _did_ look worse than last time, Aaron briefly thought) and reeled back with a worried expression on his face.

After frantically waving his hand in front of Call’s eyes for a few seconds to try and get a response out of him, Rufus turned to Aaron and asked,

“What’s happened to Callum?”

Aaron didn’t have enough time to reply before Call gazed up at their Master with wide eyes and uttered,

“Will we be forced into pillow-making factories when we’re older? Because I don’t want to spend my life embroidering...”

 

“... I have no idea what to say after _that_.” Tamara voiced everyone’s thoughts and stood up.

She walked up to Call and, after looking into his eyes for any recognition, roughly grabbed him by the arm and turned to Rufus, stating that she’d take him to the Infirmary in case there was something seriously wrong with him.

 

Master Rufus and Aaron were left behind and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Aaron looked the man straight in the eyes and inquired,

“So... what’s gonna be on my cushion?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what to write here so I'll just say thanks for reading it!
> 
> Kudos and comments/reviews are really appreciated (I find it fun to write stuff like this but encouragement helps speed my writing process up - I'm very slow)
> 
> Again, check out my tumblr for more Magisterium stuff: magisteriumm
> 
> -Hazel


End file.
